Inocencia
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: “La inocencia es algo frágil. Cuando desaparece, desaparece para siempre.” A sus ojos, Hogwarts nunca volverá a ser un lugar seguro. SPOILERS SEXTO LIBRO.


**Nota:** Este fic fue escrito antes de la salida del séptimo libro, así que no tiene en cuenta los hechos allí narrados.

* * *

**Inocencia**

'_Era un cuadro de una preciosa aldea alemana, y me recordó a esos pueblos franceses de los cuadros de Cézanne. Muy apacible. Idílico. No pensé en nada en especial hasta que vi el título. Se llamaba _Dachau_. Y pensé: nadie jamás podrá volver a mirar ese cuadro de la misma manera, o pensar en _Dachau_ como algo que no sea un campo de muerte.'_

_**Instrumentos de la noche **_de Thomas H. Cook

Una vez, cuando era muy pequeña y todavía llevaba su cabello en gruesas trenzas en lugar de un tenso rodete, su padre los había llevado en un viaje a través del continente. Sus recuerdos son un calidoscopio confuso de imágenes que incluyen montañas, ciudades y ríos; aldeas pintorescas, antiguos castillos, verdes valles extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y torres de hierro elevándose hasta el cielo. Recuerda el sol haciendo destellar las aguas del Mediterráneo, dejando vislumbrar la efímera Córcega, y recuerda montañas tan níveas que parecían merengue a punto de deshacerse en su boca. Recuerda paseos por estrechos canales, el resonar de sus pasos en milenarios salones de piedra y recuerda haberse torcido un tobillo entre las ruinas del Coliseo.

Los recuerdos son tantos y tan distantes que se mezclan y confunden entre sí, pero uno de ellos resalta del resto. Es el recuerdo de una pequeña aldea de casas de techos rojos y paredes blancas, en lo alto de una serie de onduladas colinas dominando un valle. Allí se habían detenido a descansar. Sus padres visitaban a unos antiguos amigos mientras ella y sus hermanos exploraban el lugar.

Pronto conocían las arboledas de hojas ocres donde jugar al escondite, sus pies habían hollado los senderos perdidos entre las colinas, habían aprendido a pescar en el río bajo la dorada luz del atardecer. En poco tiempo conocían cada recoveco, cada rincón encantado que rodeaba a la aldea y los sentían tan propios como las brumosas montañas donde se habían criado. Nunca antes se había sentido ella tan libre ni tan a salvo en un lugar tan apartado de su casa como en aquella aldea, donde el tiempo parecía detenerse y la magia de la infancia se extendía eternamente.

El día antes de partir ella y sus hermanos salieron a caminar para recorrer sus rincones preferidos por última vez. Recuerda haberse detenido en el puente a contemplar los últimos rayos de sol destellando sobre las aguas del río. Recuerda haberse sentido feliz y segura, escoltada por sus hermanos mayores. Recuerda haber pensado que no podía haber nada malo en este mundo si existían lugares tan hermosos como aquel. Recuerda el susurro del mayor de sus hermanos en su oído: "_No te preocupes, pequeña. Volveremos._"

E incluso después de que sus dos hermanos hubieran sido asesinados en el primer año del régimen de terror de Grindelwald, incluso después de convertirse en una más de los tantos huérfanos de la guerra, ella sólo tenía que cerrar sus ojos y recordar ese crepúsculo en el puente para sentirse segura. No importaba el número de muertes producidas aquel día, no importaba que las sombras se extendieran a su alrededor siempre y cuando el recuerdo de aquel lugar encantado, donde la inocencia de la infancia se mantenía intacta, permaneciera con ella. Era su último reducto de paz, su última esperanza en un mundo cada vez más oscuro.

No fue hasta después de la muerte de Grindelwald que Europa descubrió la magnitud de los horrores perpetrados por aquel hombre. Atrocidades tan espantosas que hasta los Muggles supieron de ellas y que aún hoy temían pronunciar en voz alta. Muestras de la maldad más terrible, huellas de la crueldad descarnada. Millones de muertos, sus cuerpos pudriéndose al sol o reducidos a cenizas. Jóvenes sin dientes ni cabellos, niños a los que podían contárseles las costillas. Y en sus ojos... en sus ojos, la más profunda oscuridad.

Ella ya no pudo volver a cerrar sus ojos y pensar en aquel pueblo de casas con tejados rojos sin sentir escalofríos. Su refugio personal, su propio enclave de paz había sido destruido para siempre. Su infancia terminó entonces, cuando Grindelwald, con una estocada desde más allá de la tumba, aniquiló su último vestigio de inocencia para siempre.

Últimamente piensa mucho en aquella aldea alemana. Cada vez que camina por los pasillos y observa que la cantidad de los alumnos en sus aulas mengua día a día. Cada vez que abre el Profeta sólo para ver noticias de más muertes. Cada vez que observa el crepúsculo sentada al escritorio que aún no puede sentir suyo y se pregunta qué horrores se ocultan en las sombras que se ciernen sobre el castillo. Cada vez que ve en los rostros de sus colegas – _empleados, ahora son sus empleados_ – grabadas la impotencia y la desesperanza.

Hogwarts solía ser un lugar seguro a sus ojos. Construido en una edad oscura, había sido creado como refugio para todos los jóvenes con el talento para aprender. Durante un milenio había sido un enclave de sabiduría y magia, una fortaleza que protegía a la próxima generación de magos y brujas.

Ella siempre se había sentido a salvo allí. Los muros de piedra no habían sido mancillados por la maldad de Grindelwald, ni el mismo Señor Oscuro, aún en la cúspide de su poder, se había atrevido a atacarlos. Las guerras podían desgarrar al país, pero Hogwarts permanecería indemne a través de los siglos, con las puertas abiertas para todos aquellos que lo necesitaran. Para ella era su refugio, su hogar después de que Grindelwald destrozara el suyo.

Ahora, sin embargo...

Ahora siente miedo. Los muros y hechizos ya no le brindan seguridad y cuando cae la noche el terror le atenaza el pecho. Se queda despierta durante horas, en su mente perfilándose todos los horrores que pueden tomar lugar en el castillo ahora que el Señor Oscuro camina a sus anchas.

Ya no puede mirar hacia el Bosque Prohibido sin preguntarse qué espantos se esconden en sus sombras, preparándose para atacar. Ya no puede caminar por los pasillos desiertos sin sentir escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda. No puede mirar a sus alumnos a los ojos porque teme lo que pueda ver en ellos.

Tampoco puede asomarse sobre la baranda de la torre de Astronomía sin ver el cuerpo de Dumbledore a sus pies, la luna reflejándose en sus ojos sin vida. Ella no estuvo allí esa noche para verlo pero lo vio en cada una de las noches que siguieron, lo sigue viendo ahora cada vez que cierra los ojos con la misma claridad que ve a esos niños, tantos niños, torturados en Alemania, despojados de cualquier vestigio de inocencia, de humanidad, prueba viviente de lo que la crueldad de los hombres puede provocar. Ella aún los ve en sus sueños y sabe que seguirá viendo el cadáver de Dumbledore por el resto de su vida.

Las aguas del lago reflejan los rayos moribundos del sol poniente y por un momento ella cree ver destellos en las aguas mansas de un río a cuyas orillas su hermano mayor le prometió que un día volverían. Nunca lo hicieron. Sus dos hermanos murieron luchando contra el ejército de Grindelwald cuando ella todavía era una niña y aquel río manso fue contaminado por los cadáveres de sus víctimas.

Pronto tendrá que volver al castillo. El toque de queda ahora rige a alumnos y profesores por igual, otra triste señal de que la seguridad tampoco se halla en Hogwarts.

El sonidos de pasos irregulares le advierte que ya no está sola pero no se da vuelta. Sabe quién ha venido a buscarla, tan bien como sabe que el sol se pone por el oeste.

- No deberías estar aquí fuera. Es demasiado...

- ... peligroso – lo interrumpe ella con tono cansino.

- Iba a decir húmedo, pero eso también.

Ella esboza una tenue sonrisa y él le responde con una mueca que contorsiona su desfigurado rostro. Permanecen en silencio un momento, él aun resollando como resultado de la larga caminata. Ella desearía no percatarse de esto, así como desearía no haberse percatado de que la pata de palo ya no es suficiente sostén para su cuerpo y un bastón lo acompaña ahora a todas partes. Ambos están envejeciendo y perdiendo fuerzas deprisa, pero la hora del descanso parece cada vez más lejana. En sus momentos sombríos se pregunta si alguno de los dos vivirá para disfrutar de la paz después de la guerra. En sus momentos verdaderamente sombríos se pregunta si habrá paz alguna vez y si habrá valido la pena todo el dolor sufrido para conseguirla.

- Realmente no es seguro aquí fuera.

- No es mucho más seguro allí dentro, Alastor.

Él la mira con su ojo mágico, frunciendo el ceño. Ella habló sin pensar, pero le duele descubrir que sus palabras son ciertas. Poco tiempo atrás, cuando intentaba convencerlo para que aceptara el trabajo de profesor que le ofreciera Dumbledore, ella le había dicho que Hogwarts era un lugar seguro. Ella no piensa que él le creyó, simplemente porque Alastor ya en ese entonces no creía que existiera un lugar sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera llamarse seguro. Pero la había escuchado y había aceptado. Los dos recuerdan demasiado bien cómo resultó aquello.

El sol está desapareciendo detrás de la distante línea del horizonte y las sombras ganan terreno sobre la luz.

- ¿Crees que una vez que algo terrible ha sucedido en un sitio lo cambia para siempre? ¿Que ese lugar nunca recuperará su inocencia?

Él no se muestra sorprendido por su pregunta. Se conocen hace demasiado tiempo para ello. En cambio parece meditar la respuesta, sus dos ojos fijos en el horizonte, los destellos menguantes del lago reflejándose en su rostro, dándole un aspecto aún más grotesco. Cuando finalmente habla lo hace en tono pensativo, acariciándose la barbilla.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando estudiábamos aquí? Había una guerra también entonces, pero para nosotros era muy diferente.

Es cierto. La guerra con Grindelwald era cruenta (ella, que había perdido a sus dos hermanos en ella, lo sabía mejor que nadie) pero tomaba lugar a miles de kilómetros y su sombra mortal no alcanzaba a la mayoría de las familias. El peligro que encarnaba el nigromante era muy lejano y dentro de los muros de Hogwarts la vida de los estudiantes discurría con normalidad. Ella nunca vio en los ojos de sus compañeros lo que ahora teme encontrar en los ojos de sus alumnos: rencor, miedo, confusión, desesperanza. Pese a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor habían logrado de algún modo conservar su inocencia. Inocencia que los estudiantes que recorren ahora los pasillos del antiguo castillo, meros niños la mayoría de ellos, parecen haber perdido hace tiempo.

- El mundo estaba partido en dos, pero nosotros éramos jóvenes y nos sentíamos a salvo– continuó diciendo él. – Creíamos que Hogwarts era un lugar seguro.

Ella frunce el ceño.

- Hogwarts _era_ un lugar seguro entonces, Alastor.

Él inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, alzando una ceja.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y qué me dices de esa chica que murió asesinada pocos años antes de la caída de Grindelwald?

Ella da un respingo al recordar la suerte corrida por la joven Myrtle Mantle, hallada muerta en unos baños a los que ella no se ha atrevido a entrar desde entonces, sin importar los muchos años transcurridos.

- Pensamos que habían atrapado al culpable de su muerte, mas no fue así, ¿verdad? – Los nudillos de la mano que sujeta el bastón se han vuelto blancos – Creíamos que estábamos a salvo sólo porque no sabíamos lo que sucedía, Minerva. Ése es el único motivo por el que Hogwarts nos parecía un lugar inocente. Porque éramos niños y no veíamos más allá de la superficie. – Suspira, y de repente parece mucho más viejo – No existe tal cosa como un lugar inocente, Minerva. Si lo vemos así es sólo porque no sabemos lo que sucede en realidad.

Ella abre la boca para refutar una afirmación tan pesimista pero luego la cierra. ¿Acaso no es eso la inocencia? ¿Un período de tiempo en el cual somos ingenuos y confiados, en el que nos sentimos felices y a salvo y que se acaba una vez que descubrimos que el mundo no es un lugar tan seguro y hermoso como creíamos?

¿Acaso no es eso lo que sucedió con Dachau? Ella lo había visto como un lugar encantado, donde la magia de la infancia duraría para siempre... pero ahora sabe que incluso en ese entonces, cuando Grindelwald aún no había hecho su aparición, ya debían estar en marcha los acontecimientos que convertirían una aldea aparentemente idílica en un campo de muerte. ¿Quién sabe qué rencores y oscuros secretos se ocultaban, ya en ese momento, bajo la superficie de paz y calma de aquel sitio y que ella había sido demasiado joven para ver?

¿Y acaso en sus días como estudiante en Hogwarts no había compartido clases con quien se convertiría en el mago más temido de todos los tiempos? Hogwarts ya era un lugar oscuro cuando Tom Riddle elaboraba sus planes para su reino de terror y tal vez ya lo era aún antes de que él naciera. Tal vez la oscuridad se halla en Hogwarts desde que Slytherin construyó la cámara que ocultaba su terrible secreto, o quizás la oscuridad se hallase impregnada a la piedra angular del castillo. Tal vez Alastor tiene razón y no existe tal cosa como un lugar inocente. Que la inocencia es sólo un espejismo que podemos contemplar en tanto no sepamos lo que sucede en realidad. Que es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que se desvanezca.

Pero si es así... Si es así, ¿de qué vale seguir luchando? ¿De qué vale continuar con esta guerra, si no pueden recuperar lo que han perdido?

No, ella no puede aceptarlo. Tiene que creer que pueden recuperar lo que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado les ha quitado, porque de lo contrario no podrá seguir.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar eso, Alastor. ¿Has visto los rostros de los niños en el castillo? Tendría que haber luz en ellos, pero sólo hay oscuridad. Tendría que haber inocencia en ellos, pero sólo hay desesperanza. Y yo no puedo creer que ése sea el orden natural de las cosas.

Esta vez sus dos ojos se fijan en ella, la intensidad en ellos tan poderosa que siente que le queman.

- ¿Realmente crees que nosotros estábamos mejor sin saber los crímenes que Grindelwald estaba cometiendo en el continente? ¿Realmente quieres volver a ser la chica ingenua que alguna vez fuiste, con los ojos cerrados a los horrores de este mundo?

La súbita visión de filas interminables de cadáveres cubriendo los campos en Alemania viene a su mente. Cadáveres de jóvenes de su misma edad, jóvenes que padecían atrocidades mientras ella se reía con sus compañeros de clase, sin conocer la verdad de lo que sucedía más allá de los terrenos del colegio. Piensa en ellos, y piensa también en los primeros años de la ascensión del Señor Oscuro al poder y la ingenuidad con la que había creído que su reinado de terror duraría poco. Piensa también en los vanos esfuerzos del Ministerio por ocultar la verdad sobre la muerte de Cedric Diggory y en cómo el mundo mágico seguía funcionando con alegre normalidad mientras El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado recuperaba sus fuerzas...

No, no desea volver a ser la joven ingenua que alguna vez fue, no desea saber menos de lo que sabe hoy. Porque si así fuera no podría hacer nada para evitar que se sigan cometiendo atrocidades, así como no pudo evitar lo que sucedió en Dachau simplemente porque nada sabía de ello. La ignorancia no es una bendición. La ignorancia son cadenas que impiden que la gente luche contra los horrores de este mundo.

A sus ojos, Hogwarts ha perdido su inocencia.

Es su misión, entonces, que no la pierda para los ojos de generaciones venideras.

"_La inocencia es algo frágil. Cuando desaparece, desaparece para siempre."_

_**Instrumentos de la noche**__ de Thomas H. Cook_

**Notas:** _Dachau_, aparte de ser una ciudad alemana cerca de Munich, es el nombre del primer campo de concentración y exterminio nazi erigido en Alemania durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y cuyos prisioneros fueron liberados por los Aliados el mismo año en que Dumbledore derrotó a Grindelwald. Y si quieren leer un libro que les va a poner los pelos de punta, lean _**Instrumentos de la noche**_, de Thomas H.Cook, que cuando lo leí a los quince años no me dejó pegar ojo en toda la noche.


End file.
